Halloween Birthday Bash
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: It's her eighteenth and she's gonna bag the man of her dreams


_Heyyy Guys.. I blame Ellie for making me fall in love with Pairing and I also like to thank her cause the RP I used as a base is something i'm doing with her... I'd love to know what you think. The second chapter (and final maybe) will be out sometime soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Jen x_

_

* * *

_

"And that's the last of it." My twin, Ryan said as he admired the decorations he'd spent the last few hours putting up. I would have helped him but there were several reasons why I didn't. Reason number one being that i'd just had my nails done and the other being I didn't want to have the party in the first place. I bet your wondering why the self-proclaimed drama queen and lover of attention would not want a party for her eighteenth. Well the truth is there is only one person I really want to get attention from and that is my crush of most of senior year, Peyton Leverrette.

He's one of the sweetest guys i've ever had the chance to meet. I don't know how he can be friends with the loser squad though. When I say the loser squad I mean Troy Bolton, my sad to say ex-crush of several years and his tooth rotteningly girl friend, Gabriella Montez. Then there is his best friend, the stupid lunkhead, Chad Danforth and is to smart for her own good, Taylor Mckessie. There's also Ryan and Kelsi but those two aren't that bad because well Ryan's my twin and I love him no matter who he's friends with. Kelsi's not that bad because even though I get her to change them into more my style she does write some awesome songs. I guess it's hard to admit because of who I am but I guess i'm kinda jealous of her.

"Everything looks great, Ryan." I told him having looked around the living room which had been totally transformed into something well spooky. After all being born on Halloween the best kind of party to have is a halloween themed fancy dress party. Then again we've been having halloween themed fancy dress parties since we were old enough to want a party for our birrthdays. "I'm gonna go and get changed.

"Alright." Ryan said still admiring his handy work.

I left the room and went into mine to get changed into the costume I had layed out on my bed. Though before changing I chose to take a shower as after all I had to look my best even if I didn't want this party.

As I showered I sang along with the shower radio I had in there as always would. My constant shower singing would drive Ryan crazy because in all truthfullness Ryan hated everything to do with the theatre other than dancing. He only took part in the plays because he was the only person I thought was good enough play opposite me. In my oppion though he was good at pretty everything to do with the arts and much as he didn't like it he couldn't deny he wasn't good.

Once out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and went into my room where I changed into my costume. I was dressing up as Tinkerbell. I know it's not very scary but it just fits what i'm like so much. I didn't like when there were new people around and loved to be the centre of attention.

I put some of those headband things with the little bobbles on Boi. He then ran off when there was a knock on the door. I quickly done my make up, slipped on my heals and was going to see who had arrived when Boi came running up to me dragging someone's shoe. I guess Ryan must have told people to take their shoes off when they came into the house. I took the shoe off Boi and as I was getting up I saw who the shoe belonged to. It was him. Peyton! "I'm sorry about your shoe." I told him as I gave him back his shoe.

"It's alright." Peyton responded flashing me devilishly handsome smile.

"So who are you meant to be?" I asked him wondering who he was.

"Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer." He told me. He'd spiked his hair with what must have been a whole tub of hair gel and was wearing a very sexy look leather jacket.

"Awesome." I smiled as we made our way back to the party.

"So you gonna save me a dance, Tinkerbell?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Trust me when i've had something to drink they'll be nothinf Tinkerbell-ish about me. I will save you a dance though." The party was now in full swing with everyone dancing. "Actually how about we dance now." I suggested.

"Sure." He smiled. I then grabed his hand and pulled him over to where the dancing space was. Peyton wrapped his arms around my waist as we danced. He was holding me close to him.

"Someone's fiesty." I giggled my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I just can't help myself around you. Your just so sexy."

"Thanks." I said blushing a little. "Wanna get a drink?"

"Alright." He responded and the two of us went over to the drinks table. We had a bowl of punch, which had no doubt been spiked but we also had an aray of other drinks both alcoholic and non.

"Thanks." I said as he passed me a cup of punch when I downed in a few sips because i was thirsty. He also downed his drink quickly and we were once again on the dance floor holding each other close. I think he was about to lean in and kiss me when someone knocked into him.

"Watch where you going." I said shoving the person away.

"Relax babe." Peyton told me. I wanted for him to kiss me so much right now. That is what happened. Peytons lips softly brushed against mine. I smiled into the kiss allowing Peyton's tongue to slide into my mouth which had to say felt amazing. Right now my heart was going at a million miles an hour.

My lips left his mouth and moved to his neck where I progressed to leave a small hickey on it. However, as I did that lunkhead shouts across the dance floor "Get a room."

"Why should we?" Peyton said.

"Cause you should." Lunkhead responded.

"Make me." Peyton said. He then surprised me by placing a passionate kiss on my lips. It felt so nice. I nipped his lower lip a little so I could gain entrance to it letting my tongue collide with his. I could feel a growing heat between us and my leg had popped up like it does in the movies.

Peyton's hands were moving causiously over my body though as his hands did that Ryan came over tapping me on the shoulder. "Now as much as i'm happy you two finally kissed if your gonna get it on which I can see happening could you move this to another room."


End file.
